


Victims of Love

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Be quiet Naruto, you are so annoying,""But Sakura-chan,""SHHHH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SASUKE'S THINKING?""But,""Just shut up both of you,""Ah, Sasuke-kun,"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Victims of Love

**Victims of Love [Kakashi Hatake] for foreverforsaken/PsychopathicTendencies**

**[Mei is 15, Kakashi is 24]**

"Father, please, I do NOT need a babysitter," Mei yelled glaring at her father.

"Calm down, he's a perfectly trained ninja from Konoha and he will not be your babysitter. He will protect you. I cannot let anything happen to my only daughter especially after that incident in the forest." Her father replied calmly.

"I can take care of myself I would've been fine if those fools did not show up and _ruin_ everything," she snapped sitting down on the table and crossing her legs, but her mind was elsewhere.

* _That blonde guy on the flying chicken asked me to join the organization named Akatsuki. I've heard of them, they are a bunch of S-rank criminals, but why would they want me?_ * she wondered not listening to her father.

"Mei are you even listening to me?" he asked angrily.

"No?" she raised her eyebrow. * _Never thought I'd say this but . . . this old man is pissing me off!_ * she yelled in her head.

Ever since her mother died her father was always busy and always overprotective. He would not spend much time with his daughter instead he would assign other people to watch her.

"That is it, Mei, you are grounded." He yelled losing all his patience.

"Am I now?" she yelled back jumping up from the table and storming out of his office.

Her father sat down and rubbed his temples, "She's so difficult. So short tempered . . . just like her mother." He said quietly and single tear escaped his eyes.

* * *

"Kakashi, I know that this is not your typical kind of mission, but it is of great importance for the connections of our Village," the Hokage said not looking up from his papers.

"I'm listening," Kakashi replied desperately wanting to finish his book.

"Have you ever heard of the Kaga clan?" the Hokage questioned.

"Certainly. One of the most famous clans, known for their ability to fight with majority of cold weapons, and create their own jutsu on the way," Kakashi stated.

The Hokage nodded. "Very well then. Kaga has a daughter. Not long ago she was attacked by two Akatsuki men, who wanted to take the girl with them. She nearly died trying to defend the people her father sent to save her. What I want you to do is to go to the Village hidden by the Dragons and protect the girl. She's particularly important to the village due to her silenced dragon power."

"You want me to become her bodyguard?"

"That's right. You will need to stay there until her powers will be fully awakened. I, once again, cannot imply the importance of this for our future alliance. Is everything understood?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you may leave."

**The Village Hidden by the Dragons**

Kakashi bowed to the elder Kaga. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I have assigned as your daughter's bodyguard."

"Very well, you can start right about now, if you find her that is," elder Kaga said walking away. * _What a welcoming man,_ * Kakashi thought taking out his book. * _I can't wait to find out what happens in the next chapter._ * he thought eagerly flipping through the pages. Kakashi walked out of the house and made his way towards the forest. * _I have a feeling she might be here, I just hope I'll recognise her,_ * he thought.

Kakashi heard a water splash and stopped. He made his way in the direction of the noise and looked out from behind a tree. His one visible eye widened. He saw a beautiful girl with long black hair which she wore in a bun, sitting next to the waterfall with her legs in the water. She stood up and slowly took off her kimono tossing it aside. Kakashi watched her slim figure move gracefully as she stepped into the water in her blue bikini.

"I know you are there; you can come out there's no point in hiding," she said not turning around.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. Just then he noticed that he let his guard down. * _I guess she's right,_ * he thought walking out and making his way to the water fall. The girl did not turn her head. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Hatake Kakashi, from the Leaf village," he replied walking closer.

"So, you must be the ninja my father was talking about," Mei murmured.

"Are you. . .?" Kakashi's eye widened.

"Yes, Kaga Mei," she replied boringly turning around to face the stranger.

Her blue eyes sparkled when she caught a glimpse of the man who was supposed to protect her. He had spiky grey hair, a mask was covering most of his face, one of his eyes was covered too, the visible eye looked exhausted, he was tall and probably muscular under all the clothes he wore. Mei spotted a book in his hands, she looked carefully at the cover and sweat beaded her forehead.

"Why are you reading porn during the day?" she asked quite amused.

"Oh this. . .hehe," Kakashi said closing his eye and scratching the back of his head. "It's a very educational book,"

"Sure," she shrugged walking out of the water. The water was dripping from her body and her hair, Kakashi's eyes travelled from her head to her breast then her hips and her legs.

"Enjoying the view, I believe?" she smirked evilly while putting her kimono back on. Kakashi shook his head to get rid of the annoying thoughts but did not reply.

Mei gathered her things and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Kakashi questioned.

"That you do not need to know,"

"I do believe that I _must_ know, since I'll be around pretty much all the time,"

"Just my luck," Mei rolled her eyes and continued walking.

**6 months later [Mei is 16, Kakashi's still 24]**

It has been six months since Kakashi became Mei's bodyguard. They have been through a lot: good and bad. Things have changed and so did people. Mei who first found Kakashi rather annoying and a pain was now happy having him around, she enjoyed his company; they might not have spoken much but they sure understood each other without words. Kakashi's view on Mei also changed, he no longer saw her as a beautiful girl, but a smart, independent young woman for whom he would do anything, she only had to ask.

Mei sat on the sofa opposite Kakashi who was reading his perverted book with great interest. She was bored out of her mind and Kakashi's silence was not making it any better.

"Kakashi,"

"Hnnn...?"

"I'm bored,"

"Do something to entertain yourself Mei,"

"I'm out of ideas," she pouted making puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi sighed and closed the book. He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. "Come on, lets go," he said pulling her hand lightly.

She followed him surprised and excited. She had no idea where he was taking her, and she could not wait to find out. After about twenty minutes of walking Kakashi stopped in front of the park. He walked in and Mei followed. Kakashi sat down on the bench and opened his book, Mei looked around, there were kids running around screaming, playing, some were fighting or crying. She sweat dropped.

"Kakashi why did you bring me here?"

"Well, you said you were bored," he replied not looking up from his book.

He temple pulsated. She snatched Kakashi's book out of his hands and jumped a couple of feet away.

Kakashi immediately got up and followed her. "Mei, give me back my book please,"

Mei put her finger on her lips and pretended to be thinking about it, "No," she stated laughing. "Well, not, unless you catch me," she smirked disappearing.

Kakashi sighed and disappeared after her. It did not take him long to find her. He sensed quickly and tracked her down with ease.

"You still didn't catch me," she laughed jumping from tree to tree.

Even though Mei was a strong ninja, her techniques could not compare to Kakashi's. He caught up with her quickly. She turned around feeling his arms around her waist holding her tightly. A light blush crept on her face. Kakashi looked at her with his one visible eye. He admired her. She stood in his hands for some time when it finally hit her what they were doing.

"Uhm here's your book Kakashi," she said handing it to him, but he did not move. Instead, he pulled her closer, their faces just inches away. Mei never saw Kakashi's face, she slowly reached for his mask and pulled it down nervously. He allowed her. What she saw made her gasp. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He looked almost unreal.

She reached out to his face and touched it, afraid that it might melt away. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly regained herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, giving as much passion into the kiss as he was. Kakashi picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist and walked to the nearest tree, he pinned her to tree and put both of her hands above her head kissing her neck. Mei moaned quietly letting him know that she was enjoying it. She released her hands from his grip and ran then under his shirt feeling his muscles tense. He tensed under her touch but as soon as she caught his lips he relaxed and started unzipping her hoodie.

Mei's mind screamed telling her no, but her body was telling her yes. And she gave in. She allowed him to take off her hoodie and then her shirt. She did the same to him. Kakashi put one of his hands on the back of her head and one around her waist pressing his body against hers. His breath was tickling her lips making her bite them.

"Mei," he whispered unable to hold himself back. He wanted this for so long.

"Shhhh, don't speak Kakashi," Mei whispered back and crashed her lips on his. That night they stayed in the forest.

**1 month later**

Mei sat under the tree reading a book when she heard someone's footsteps. She quickly looked up to see Bishamon, her childhood friend. She smiled putting the book away.

"Hey," she greeted him closing her eyes and opening them again.

"Hello Mei,"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. There's something I wanted to talk to you about,"

"Okay, I'm listening,"

"Mei, I've known you for a long time now, but I never got the courage to tell you this. I love you Mei," he said pressing his lips to hers.

**_Kakashi's POV:_ **

_I walked through the forest looking for Mei, I sensed her nearby and hurried towards her when I saw Bishamon walking to her, I hid my chakra and myself and waited. "Hey," she greeted him closing her eyes and opening them again._

_"Hello Mei,"_

_"You okay?"_

_"I'm fine. There's something I wanted to talk to you about,"_

_"Okay, I'm listening,"_

_"Mei, I've known you for a long time now, but I never got the courage to tell you this. I love you Mei," he said pressing his lips to hers._

_That was enough for me to see, anger built up inside me, making my body shake in agony. I quickly used the jutsu to disappear from the forest._

**END POV**

Mei pushed Bishamon away and wiped her lips. "Never do that again Bishamon, you are my best friend and I'd like to keep it that way, besides someone already has my heart," she said walking away. When Mei reached home, she ran upstairs to Kakashi's room. She opened the door and walked in smiling, but her smile faded when her eyes met Kakashi's. Both of his eyes were revealed, and he was glaring at her up and down. Mei walked over and sat on his lap, but he pushed her off. Mei's eyes widened hurt.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" she questioned cupping his face, but he just moved her hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself Mei," he spat getting up and walking to the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped walking towards him and turning him around just to reveal more glaring.

"I saw you and Bishamon," his voice was quiet, but it cold.

"It wasn't what it looked like," she yelled but he refused to listen.

"I'm leaving your village tonight. A new bodyguard will be assigned to you," he said walking away leaving Mei hurt and heartbroken.

**Two years later [Mei is 18, Kakashi is 26]**

It did not take long for the Akatsuki to come back after Kakashi's departure. They have repeated their offer and this time, she accepted. The rumours spread fast and soon everybody knew about the new addition in the rows of S-ranked criminals.

"Kisame, get the fuck out of the fucking toilet," Mei yelled banging on the door angrily.

Kisame opened the door and walked out. "Easy woman," he hissed.

"Shut the fuck up you horse humping fish!" she yelled shutting the door into the toilet right in front of his face.

"Period," Kisame shrugged walking away.

She changed a lot over the past two years. Her playful, rebellious, and kind natured personality took a turn for the worse. The missions assigned to her seemed to be the only thing she enjoyed. She was placed in the same team with Deidara and Sasori. The only two people she got along with even though they had their moments.

"Mei, Leader-sama needs to see you, un." Deidara said turning his head away from his clay figures. Mei nodded and made her to the leader's room. She knocked and waited.

"Enter," the leader said, and so she did.

"You requested to see me, Leader-sama," she said emotionlessly.

"I have a mission for you. There will be a group of Konoha ninjas transferring some particularly important documents to Suna. Get the documents." Pein said not turning around.

"Yes." Mei said and started walking to the door.

"By the way Mei, you'll be going alone on this mission," Pein added out of blue.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

* _Hnnn, this better not take me long,_ * Mei thought hiding on one of the trees when she heard voices.

"Be quiet Naruto, you are so annoying,"

"But Sakura-chan,"

"SHHHH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SASUKE'S THINKING?"

"But,"

"Just shut up both of you,"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun,"

Mei watched the three kids amused, never in her life she had seen such a retarded bunch of losers. And _these_ were the people in charge of the documents. Pathetic.

"Hey Kakashi sensei what are you reading?" the boy with blonde hair asked.

* _Kakashi_?* Mei's eyes widened as she paid closer attention to their sensei. Same grey hair, same facial mask, same figure, "Kakashi," she muttered angrily.

Mei waiting until the night. The team organised a fire and gathered around, soon they were all asleep apart from Kakashi, who was keeping a watch.

"Long time no see _Kakashi_ ," a cold voice hissed behind him.

Kakashi rose to his feet and looked around. * _That voice, it could only belong to,_ *

"Mei?" his voice was somewhat uncertain and hopeful.

Mei stepped out from the shadows and looked directly into his eyes.

*Her eyes are still beautiful, but so cold. . .* Kakashi thought.

He quickly looked at his students. "Oh they won't be waking up any time soon," she stated leaning on the tree.

"Did you. . ."

"No, they're alive. Sleeping jutsu," she replied boringly.

Kakashi looked at the girl he fell in love with three years ago, whom he still loved with all his heart. She had changed a lot over the past two years. She became taller, more feminine with the facial features of a pure angel. He had to admit, he missed her with every inch of his skin. And now that he saw her, he did not think he could bear to stay away from her, he was ready to forgive her everything.

"I like to do my business quickly. Hand me the documents,"

"No," he simply said.

"Fine by me, lets handle this the hard way," she glared at him and took her fighting position, but he did not move.

"I'm not going to fight you Mei," he said calmly.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you," she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then do it,"

Mei took out kunai and walked over to Kakashi, she pressed it to his neck and leaned closer to his ear, "Fight me," she whispered sending shivers down his spine.

"No,"

Mei pressed harder on the kunai and thin line of blood travelled down Kakashi's neck. "Do it,"

"No,"

"Fuck! Why won't you?" Mei yelled throwing her kunai away and pushing Kakashi making him fall on the ground. He sat up and looked at her. He needed that girl.

"Because I still love you Mei," he replied.

Mei laughed bitterly at his comment.

"Of course, you do," she hissed stepping closer when he knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground.

"Get the f-ck off me Kakashi," she snapped.

But inside she knew she did not want him to let go of her. Deep inside she wanted to be with him again, she missed him over the past two years, the hope that one day she will meet him again never left her.

"Don't struggle," Kakashi said more like ordered to her. Mei nodded her head lightly and turned away from him. "Look at me Mei, please,"

Mei turned her head and glared at him, "Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Answer me,"

"No, you answer me, since you are the fucking reason, I joined them," she spat.

"What?" Kakashi looked taken aback by her statement.

"After you left, I did not feel like I had to be there, I didn't know what to do. Soon the Akatsuki came into the picture and offered me to join them. I accepted."

"You can't blame me for leaving Mei. You cheated on me,"

"I never cheated on you. Bishamon kissed me and I pushed him away, I told him someone already had my heart, that someone was you," she whispered.

Kakashi was quiet. He could she was telling the truth and he was angry. . .angry with himself for not listening to her that day, for being the reason why she had become who she was.

"Mei. . ."

"Just hang me the documents Kakashi, this bullshit conversation is not getting us anywhere,"

"I'm sorry Mei," he whispered.

"It's too late, I've already made my choice," she replied coldly trying to get up but Kakashi held her tighter.

"You are not going anywhere; I won't let you walk out of my life." he hissed.

"I hate you Kakashi," she hissed.

"I know," he replied crashing his lips on her. She tried to push him away, kick him where the sun does not shine, hit him everywhere, but it wasn't working. He held her firmly not letting her go for one minute.

Mei soon melted into the kiss, she felt Kakashi slowly release her hands giving her the chance to wrap them around his neck. His hands roamed her body making her moan. Kakashi smirked earning a smack over the head.

"HEY," he yelled but Mei interrupted him.

"Shut up," she said breathlessly catching his lips again.

"Mei?"

"Hnnn?"

"I think we'll be needing more of that Sleeping Jutsu tonight," he winked making her chuckle.

"Perverted as always,"

"Are you complaining?"

"Did I ever?" she replied with a question pulling him into another lustful kiss.


End file.
